xenqabbalahfandomcom-20200216-history
Xen energy
chi/Consciousness energy(xen energy(orgone energy))/Prana chi/Consciousness energy(xen energy(orgone energy))/Prana comprises all cosmic energy, permeating the Universe on all levels. Prana is often referred to as the "life force" or "life energy" prana is sometimes described as originating from the Sun and connecting the elements of the Universe. The infinite multyvers is made out of gods consciousness energy(xen energy) Dodecahedron Consciousness energy is the dodecahedron Xen energy in Xen qabbalah * the infinite multyvers is made out of superstrings(xen particles(infinite tetrahedron grids made out of energy(gods Consciousness vibrating)) * Xen energy is the primary power source of all alien races it is presented as a philosophy and a model of physics(it is the bases for xen qabbalah) * Xen energy is the power of evolution generated by beings DNA (capable of doing so, like humans and other DNA-based animals) whose spiral double helix molecular structure allows them to get stronger through the generations of xen energy and it is what connects alien races to the universe and is produced by the energy generated by gametogenesis in living creatures to keep evolution moving forward. The amount of xen energy produced by an individual may vary and is based not only on its own limitations, but also its immediate will to grow.(DNA is made out of your consciousness((xen energy)(and it is made out of xen particles which are made out of gods consciousness and your DNA encodes spacetime which is the infinite multyvers)) and xen energy gets more powerful each generation and xen energy gets more powerful each time there DNA evolves and it gets more powerful when cells multiply) * Xen energy is consciousness and spiritual atoms are made out of xen energy. spiritual atoms make up the soul/spirit. 666 multidimensional polygon xen energy is light which is the 666 multidimensional polygon Tree of life sefirot Sefirot (/sfɪˈroʊt/, /ˈsfɪroʊt/; Hebrew: סְפִירוֹת‎ səphîrôṯ), meaning emanations, are the 10 attributes/emanations in Kabbalah, through which Ein Sof (The Infinite) reveals Itself and continuously creates both the physical realm and the chain of higher metaphysical realms (Seder hishtalshelus). The sefirot are gods consciousness(xen energy) psychic energy psychic energy is xen enrgy that vibrates in every dimension psychic dimension all the psychic energy is containd within the psychic dimension Zero-point field Xen energy(light/zero-point energy) is contained within the zero-point field chi and shakti Chi is constantly circulating through our meridians but the vast potential of Shakti lies dormant in the first chakra at the base of our spine. The relationship between chi and Shakti can be likened to the liquid and solid wax of a burning candle. All the chi presently circulating through the body is like the liquid wax rising up the wick and being burned. The solid wax of the candle is the sleeping Shakti energy being held in reserve. shakti Shakti is the primordial cosmic energy and represents the dynamic forces that are thought to move through the entire universe. Shakti is the concept or personification of divine feminine creative power, sometimes referred to as “The Great Divine Mother” Shakti is cosmic existence as well as liberation, its most significant form being the Kundalini Shakti, a mysterious psychospiritual force. Qi(chi) qi or '''ch'i '''is a vital force forming part of any living entity. The ancient Chinese described qi as "life force". They believed it permeated everything and linked their surroundings together. Qi was also linked to the flow of energy around and through the body, forming a cohesive functioning unit. Some Chinese thinkers began to believe that there were different fractions of qi—the coarsest and heaviest fractions formed solids, lighter fractions formed liquids, and the most ethereal fractions were the "lifebreath" that animated living beings. Category:Xen qabbalah